Changing Time Is Not IMPOSSIBLE Is It?
by KeepCalmAndDon'tBlink97
Summary: The Doctor is missing Amy and Rory badly and Clara notices. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Something He Never Thought He Would Do

**A/N: I love watching Doctor Who, and thinking of ideas on writing fanfiction for it. Some of my stories may not be as good as others, but I enjoy them. I HOPE YOU DO TOO! This is just a one shot. So I guess you call it practice. This is also my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me.**

**I do believe that I changed a few minor details on what the Doctor is telling Clara about. (The Angels Take Manhatten)**

**This takes place between the episode THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR and THE TIME OF THE DOCTOR!**

**Remember, REVIEWS are ALWAYS appreciated!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. (Sometimes I wish I did though.) :)**

The Doctor looked at the console with a blank expression on his face. He wasn't so much looking at the console as he was just staring off into to space with sadness in his hearts. He had been reminiscing to himself about the Ponds lately. He thought to himself that if they hadn't traveled to New York, that maybe Amy and Rory would still be with him.

CLARA: (seeing the sadness in the Doctor's eyes Clara asked) Doctor, what's wrong?

DOCTOR: (he looked up and quickly changed the expression that was so obvious on his face, having not noticed that Clara had been standing there) Ah, Clara! Nothing's wrong! What would ever make you think that!?

CLARA: Don't give me any of that! I know you Doctor. I've seen those big sad eyes before and I know when you're lying.

DOCTOR: Oh my Impossible Girl, you do know me don't you? Alright, I suppose I'll tell you. I need to say this to someone out loud.

CLARA: (a concerned loving smile spreads across her face) Go ahead.

DOCTOR: They're names were Amy and Rory. They traveled with me for a couple of years before I met you. The last time they were both with me, things went very wrong... (breaths in deeply and then continues) We went off to explore New York, and then the Angels took over.

CLARA: What Angels?

DOCTOR: Oh, did I forget to mention them? Well I won't go into to much detail but, basically they are these creatures made out of stone that throw you back in time if they touch you when you're not looking at them.

CLARA: Okey, I think I'm starting to get the picture...

DOCTOR: All in all, to make a long painful story short, Rory was thrown back in time to 1930's New York, with no one there for him... At least not yet.

(looks down to hide the sadness in his eyes)

CLARA: (clearly seeing that this was hard for him to talk about) Doctor don't worry about it. You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to.

DOCTOR: NO, I need to say this out loud to SOMEONE!

CLARA: (jumps back a little startled)

DOCTOR: Oh Clara, I'm sorry, didn't mean to startle you... Anyway, We didn't really know what was going on with Rory until we were at a graveyard where his headstone was. Then that's when Amy figured it out! She loved Rory with all her heart. Their love was one that lasted thousands of years.

CLARA: What do you mean?

DOCTOR: Oh it's complicated I'll explain later, but anyway as I was saying, their love was one that lasted thousands of years, and she would do anything for him, no matter what that meant. Even if that meant deliberately getting herself thrown back in time to be with him. That's when an Angel appeared. I tried to stop her, but I knew it was no use. She looked away from the Angel and... poof! Like a disappearing act in a magic show, she was gone. That was when I noticed her name had appeared on the same headstone as Rory's...

CLARA: Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry...

DOCTOR: ... And there's nothing I can do...

CLARA: Well, couldn't you just travel back in time to 1930's New York and go see them?

DOCTOR: That's the thing, I could, but not only would that be changing a fixed point in time, but I'm not sure that they would want to see me after all that happened.

CLARA: Okey Doctor, I want you to listen and I want you to listen good! You have changed so many peoples lives, weather good or bad, and I know you try to do what's best for everyone, but sometimes you need to do what's best for YOU! I think I've been with you long enough to know a thing or two... Time can be rewritten and sometimes if you want to change something that happened, that could be a bad thing, but THIS isn't. DON'T YOU SEE!? They need you! You need them! This is something that CAN be changed, and it SHOULD be changed! Doctor, you need to go to them, and I will be with you every step of the way!

By this time the Doctor's expression had completely changed and he was thinking in his mind something that he never thought he would do.

DOCTOR: (he runs over to Clara and picks her up and twirls her around) Ohhhh MY IMPOSSIBLE GIRL! (puts her down and kisses her on the cheek) You are the one person that I know I can count on when I need a bit of cheering up!

CLARA: ( a smile wide across her face and a bit dazed as to what was going on at that moment)

Okey, so what are you going to do?

DOCTOR: (running around the console working the controls) I'm changing time and saving my friends! (The TARDIS was then making the whooshing sound that everyone so dearly loves)

CLARA: I always knew you were a good man...

The TARDIS then came to a jolting halt and then the Doctor and Clara walked to the doors.

DOCTOR: (pushes the door open and motions for Clara to go first) Okey, then. Here we go. (looks down and over at Clara noticing she has a smile on her face) What?

CLARA: Nothing, just happy for you.

They keep walking to the building and up the stairs to where the Ponds apartment was.

CLARA: Are you sure you're ready?

DOCTOR: More ready then I've ever been...

The Doctor knocks on the door, then it opens to reveal Amy with a very shocked look on her face.

AMY: RORY!

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Again, this is my first fanfiction, and this probably will not be my best story.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. EXPLANATION

**A/N: I've decided to just make this a one shot like I was originally going to do. **

**I hope this doesn't change the way you feel about any stories that I write in the future.**

**i just feel that if I continue to write this story, it just won't be as good as I would really want it to be.**

**Thank you again to all of the lovely people that gave me ideas.**

**If anyone has any ideas for future storylines, just PM me some prompts. Just so you know, I love Whoufflé!**


End file.
